Not What You Expected
by jazminchavez209
Summary: Clare's Mom and Dad are divorced and she has to live with her Dad and he is abusisve.Can Eli Save her
1. Moving In

**Hey guys this is my first story so i hope you guys like it, and i hope you guys keep reading on to it so here is a little summry**

**Summary:Clare moves to the States,she know lives in Los Angles,Californa and her parents are divorced and she is living with her abusive Dad.**

**THE SAD THING IS I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

CLARE POV

Fuck!Why do I have to be punish, I didnt't do anything wrong so why do they intend of punishing me! "Swettie were here." my so called Dad says to me i open my eyes and look at him I noded.I got out of the car and grabbed ym bag and walked in 'my new home', why couldn't i live with Mom? I walked in my new room and lay on the bed that was there.I go downstairs to find my Dad unpacking everthing, "Is Mom going to come vist me." I asked while holding in a gruntt when my father said "Clare you'r Mom is in Canada and if she wont even go near me then why would you think she would come and vist you" He said with venom in his tone i was taken back."You'r going to go to Degrassi" He says "What the fuck is Degrassi." i asked with venom in my voice, to can play the blame game.I smirked when his expresion changed he went to mad to pissed, I loved getting him mad."It is a school that your ass is going to Tommor" my selfishfather says "ya right" i yelled "DONT YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" My Dad yelled and he slapped my face. I held my face in my pale hands,I went upstairs to start unpacking and have to pick out what to where tommor.

THE NEXT DAY

**To be countuied**

**Sorry it's so short but i will be uploading every week and if i don't I'll have a good explantion! **

**Please give a review so i can figure out that if you like it I'll countueand if yo**u hate it then I'll stop.


	2. School is fun or is it

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING AND SO FAR I GOT ONE REVIEW FROM WAIT FOR IT... WiseWordWidsom21**

**SO ENJOY**

ELI POV

Why does my Mom put me through this tortuer! She knows that i i don;'t want to but i have too.

"ELIAGH GREY GOLDSWORTHY GET UP RIGHTH NOW!" My Mom yelled at me

i got up and went to the restroom I took a shower,brushed my teeth, and put on some clothes.

"Ok bye Mom i'm going to school" I said before walking out of the door and walking into morty

Clare POV

I got in my car before taking a shower,brushing my teeth,eating,brushing my teeth agian,and putting on some clothes.

"Bye Daddy" I say before walking to him and giving him a hug, maybe if i get on his good side he woulnd't hit me

"goodbye precious i see'll you at ..." he said before pausing and looking at his watch. He ran out the door!

AWKWARD

I drove to school and evrybody is staring at me 'great way to blen in' i tought to myself i was walking when i felt someone smack me

"OWWW! YOU HAIRY OLD PERVERT" I SCREAMED

he just smirked and looked my body up and down

"why don't i show you to a hotel room" he said

I shook my head with disgust and felt him grab my arm

"let me go perv" i say with venom

"she said leave her alone" someone said

"OK NOW LET ME GO" i screeached

he let me go and went to smoke a blunt with his 'possy'

"thank you I'm Clare Edwards" I said happily

"Your welcome and I'm ..."

**fing out what happens next time on degrassi Not What You Expected**


	3. Meeting New People

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading schools in the way but i'm **

**back and the 2 and 3 person to leave a review is degrassiluver15 and Munro ya enjoy**

CLARE POV

"You'r welcome and I'm Eliagh but you can call me Eli for short." The Boy said I mean Eli.

"Well once again thank you and can you show me where the office is I need to get my scedule." i said bitting my lip. He was really cute

"How old are you." He asked while looking in my eyes

"I'm 16 and you are ..." I asked pausing needing to know how old he was.

He laughed and chuckled "I'm 17." He said

I looked at him taking in his outfit and then looking at his face, He has these deep green eyes and this smirk that fells just one of a kind. I shake my head

"Can you walk me to the office please." I asked while snapping out of a trance He did too.

"Sure follow me." He said waving his hand and pointing to himself.

ELI POV

Clare seems nice at least she hasn't called me Emo Boy yet. That's my nickname I only have 1 friend at this school. His name is Adam. he's transgender so were both weird as they called us. I walked her to the office and She grabbed her scedule from Mr. Simson.

"Thank you for taking me to the office Eli." She said in a slutry voice. Was she trying to flirt with me cause it's working.

"You'r welcome Blue Eye's." I said smirking and then ...

"Hello Emo Boy and hello sexy lady!" An fimalry voice called out

**So that's it for this chapter please review it and **

**share it bye I love you Guys! (=**


	4. Fitz

**Hey guys I meant what I said that I would upload everyday so here is another chapter and I'm going to be starting 2 new story one about sonny with a chance and high school musical beacuse I got tons of emails about that so ya enjoy.**

CLARE POV

"Hey emo boy and Sexy Lady" An unfimailer voice.

"Go away Fitz" Eli said to Fitz. Fitz gives me a bad vibe, I put a hand on Eli chest telling him to calm down.

"Ok first: get the hell out of here and second: he's not emo he just dresses differently" I said while poking fitz sholders at the same time.

"Danm I like a girl who can speak for them selfs and if your looking for a great lay I'm right here" Fitz said berfore leaving with 'his gang'.

"Thanks no one has ever stood up for me, well except my best friend Adam" Eli says before putting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Can i meet adam" I said while getting my book out of my bag.

"Sure" He said before picking at his nails that were painted black.

ELI POV

...

**Ya guys sorry its short but so much homework **

**BYE I love you guys and please leave a review.**


	5. Meeting The Girls

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading soon but I had to write a story for Younge Authors Fair. So enjoy and I'm going to start a Inuyasha, High School Musical, and maybe a Sonny With A Chance.**

ELI POV

Me and Clare were walking when I saw Adam. He was sitting at the benches were we normaly meet. We walk to him and Adam looks up and gives me a smile then I see his eyes move to me to Clare.

"Hey Adam, this is Clare the new girl. Clare this is my best friend Adam." I said while pointing to them.

"Hey like He said I'm Adam it's nice to meet you and welcome to Degrassi." Adam said while holding his hand out to Clare so she can shake it.

"Hey I'm Clare and thank you." She said while lefting her arm and shaking his hands. Clare sleeve went up and I saw a purple bruise.

"Clare whats that." I asked while pointing to her arm, her eyes widen and she ripped her arm from Adam's grasped and pulled her sleeve up.

"Well thanks I got to go." She said while grabbing her bag and running off to the hallway.

CLARE POV

That was close, I ran down the hallway when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry" I apoligesd while looing up to see who I ran into. I ran into a girl with curly hair and her skin a little bit tan.

I look to her sides and see 3 girls. One had these huge eyes with tan skin, the other had pigtails and glasses, the third one also had black curly hair and pale skin.

"Its ok and I han't seen you around your probally new" the girl said. I smiled

"my name Clare" i said while looking at the grou before me.

"well im Bianca, you can call me B and these are my friends" Bianca said

"hi im Alli" the girl with black hair and tan skin.

"Im iImogen" the girl with pigtails and glasses said

"Im Fiona" the girl with curly hair and pale skin said

"its nice to meet you all i have to get to class" i said while looking at my scedule

"can i see your scedule" Bianca said while streching her arm out

"sure" i said while giving her my scedule. i see her looking at the paper and see the other grils looking at it aswell.

"we all have to the same classes" they all squeled. i laughed and smiles

"thats great. shall we go tot class then" i asked while thinking 'shall we' im suck a dork.

"sure" they said

we walked to class and i see an fimalier black combat shoes.

ELI POV

**...**

**Hey guys i hoped you enjoy this chapter and **

**ill probally be uploading tommor and if not**

**then the day after that. So like i said ill be making**

**a Inuyash, High School Musical, and maybe a Sonny **

**With A Chance. Bye guys i love you and until next time...**


End file.
